Solo faltas tú
by Mori Summer
Summary: Nashi es la hija mayor de los Dragneel, su vida parece ser normal hasta que conoce a Ryu el alumno nuevo, quien secretamente es miembro de una mafia, y es enviado a cobrar venganza contra su familia y principalmente contra Natsu... Pasen a leer NaLu100% garantizado con Nashi como prota, ;) mención de otras parejas.


**Hola soy Mori Summer y eh traído una nueva historia, como siempre NaLu! Y Nashi como protagonista jeje ademas de algunos personajes inventados y otros de Rave Master estos últimos solo el nombre... en el trascurso se darán cuenta de quienes ;) espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo I**

…

― José quiere verte en su despacho Ryu… ―Me hablo la hermosa morena, a quien acababa de encontrarme en el pasillo principal de lo que era la enorme mansión Porla.

Rápidamente me encamine a su despacho, el hombre se caracterizaba por tener poca paciencia y detestaba que le hiciesen esperar. Una vez allí, golpe antes que nada, pues también detestaba la falta de modales de sus subordinados.

―Adelante… ―Hablo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

―Permiso José… ¿para que soy requerido?... ―Pregunte sumiso, con una reverencia respetuosa a quien estaba sentado frente a su escritorio de caoba, muy concentrado en su computadora, al mismo tiempo que fumaba un abano.

―Oh mi querido Ryu… te he llamado, porque tengo un trabajo perfecto para ti… ―Me entrego un sobre de tamaño considerable, sellado con el emblema del gremio "Phantom Lord" ósea el nuestro y que él lideraba.

Le analice unos segundos, y luego lo abrí. Claramente había un papel adentro, lo deslice y lo que se encontraba era una fotografía de una chica de unos 15 años, tés blanca, ojos marrones y un singular cabello rosa.

― ¿Por qué esta chica?... ¿Acaso ha hecho algo encentra del gremio. ―Pregunte extrañado.

―No ella no, pero su padre… me debe algunas, y comenzare a cóbramelas con ella… es tú objetivo Ryu, quiero que te infiltres en su escuela, te acerques a ella, ganes su confianza y la de su familia…

―Y luego que. ¿Quieres que los mate?...

―No claro que no… esto es por venganza muchacho, quiero que él sufra, y arrebatarles la vida de forma apresurada me quitara el placer de ver como cae en la desesperación de ver a su familia en mis manos… ¿entiendes?... ―La sonrisa diabólica dejo claro todas sus intenciones, pero al menos tenía una garantía, no tendría que matar a nadie.

― ¿Y por qué yo?… ¿Por qué no envías a Sue?

―Sue carece de encanto, además esta misión tiene que ser realizada por alguien como tú, tienen una edad similar… te será más fácil acercarte.

―Está bien… lo hare, pero no voy a manchar mis manos con sangre de ninguno de ellos, no olvides que este será mi último trabajo… tenemos un trato, y después de terminada la misión no planeo regresar.

―Si lo sé, soy un hombre de palabra, aunque es una lástima, la sangre de sicario corre por tus venas. ―José ahora estaba de pie frente a mí, y tenía su mano en mi hombro, típico en él cuando quería intimidar a alguien, a realizar sus fechorías.

―Una última cosa… ¿Cómo se llama?... ―Pregunte quitándome el brazo del hombre, no de forma descortés, pero ya no quería su tacto sobre mí.

―Ella es Nashi…

―Ella no, ¿cómo se llama su padre?... ―Me dio una mirada seria, pero me mantuve firme, no dejaría que me intimidara.

―Natsu Dragneel… el maldito que puso tras las rejas a mi hermano… ―Respondió exhalando humo del cigarrillo, mientras corría la persiana para ver por la ventana hacia el exterior.

―Ahora veo… pensé que ese tema ya había sido solucionado y que todos los responsables de su muerte estaban nadando con los peces…

― ¡Y lo están!... solo falta uno, y ese es Natsu Dragneel… el maldito ha estado viviendo de lo mejor con su familia… es hora de que pague por lo que hizo…

Decidí no preguntar mas… pero algo me quedaba claro, él Dragneel tenía un pie en la tumba, y lo más probable es que su familia también. Pero eso no era de mi incumbencia… realizaría el trabajo, y luego dejaría todo en manos de José, para marcharme sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

― ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?... ―Pregunte, mientras veía la foto de la hija del Dragneel…

―De hecho si, te transferirás al instituto Yousei, que es donde estudia la chica, eh arreglado todo para que no tengas problemas. Además te conseguí un departamento, está en el centro de Magnolia, no muy lejos del instituto y tampoco de la casa Dragneel… y antes de que te vayas ve a donde mi secretaria, ella te entregara dinero para que sustentes algunos gastos…

― ¿Eso es todo? ―Pregunte antes de irme.

―No, aun falta una última cosa… para esta misión tu apellido ya no es Porla… es Austin…

…

 **(NASHI Pov)**

―Natsu… detente… podrían llegar los chicos… ―esbozo un gemido la rubia ante las manos rápidas que recorrían su cintura.

―Es solo un besito Luce… ―dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa picara mientras le besaba el cuello a la mujer quien trataba de no caer en sus redes y concentrarse en lo suyo.

―N-No… tus "besitos" no son nada inocentes… ―reclamo tratando de quitárselo pero el sujeto no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.

Esos eran ni más ni menos, que mis padres… mis pervertidos padres, que ya desde muy temprano estaban con sus arrumacos desvergonzados en la cocina.

― ¿Por qué no hacen eso en su cuarto? ―Pregunte mientras me adentraba en la cocina, mientras ellos se separaban tomando distancia. En donde mamá tomo una taza del fregadero y papá le esperaba para ponerla en la mesa, tratando de disimular su reciente arrumaco.

―B-Buenos días princesa… no te oímos llegar… ―Hablo el hombre de cabello rosa igual al mío, un tanto sorprendido por mi presencia.

― ¿Me pregunto por qué sería?… ―Respondí sentándome en la mesa para desayunar.

―…Tks… te lo dije… ― Susurro mamá por lo bajo, reprendiendo a papá. No me cabía la menor duda que él era quien había comenzado todo… como siempre…

Ante ello solo me quedaba resignarme, no podía hacer mucho, después de todo, mis padres eran cariñosos en exceso y estaba segura que seguirían siéndolo por mucho tiempo, aunque yo y mi pobre hermano tendríamos que convivir con ello.

― ¿Por cierto porque no ha bajado Aki? ―la pregunta me preocupo, tal vez el enano se había quedado dormido.

―Yo iré a por él… de seguro está durmiendo… ―rápidamente me pare de mi asiento y me encamine hacia el segundo piso de la casa que era donde quedaban tanto mi habitación como la de mi hermano menor.

― ¡Aki es hora de desayunar!… ―Hable antes de entrar en su cuarto, pero a una distancia prudente para que me escuchase.

―Ahhh! Cinco minutos más… tengo mucho sueño… ―respondió perezosamente desde el interior de su cuarto.

―Contare hasta tres enano… si no sales le diré a mamá que anoche jugaste LOL hasta las dos de la madrugada. ―Hable recargándome en la pared del pasillo junto a la puerta, en donde el peque peli rosa no tardo ni dos segundos en aparecer de ella.

―Esta es la última vez que me chantajeas, te lo advierto. ―Dijo de manera amenazadora cuando salió del cuarto a oscuras.

―Claro, lo que digas hermano, ahora a desayunar que sino papá nos dejara solo las sobras.

Sin más ambos descendimos del segundo piso y nos adentramos a la cocina para cenar con nuestros padres que nos estaban esperando.

― ¡Espero no encontrarme con nada indecente! ―Replique para que papá escuchara, pero este no contesto ni por si acaso.

―Aquí no se comete nada indecente jovencita. ―hablo con el seño algo fruncido la mujer de cabellos rubios tomados en una coleta, vestida casual con un delantal de cocina, quien estaba de pie junto al fregadero, cuando me adentre.

―…"tus besitos no son nada inocentes"… ¿no te parece que es algo pervertido mamá?… ―respondí con una sonrisita que le desesperaba, porque decía que eran igual a las de papá.

― ¡Nashi! Por dios, que cosas dices… y-y tu Natsu no te rías… ―Hablo indignada tanto conmigo como con papá, aunque él se llevo la peor parte con un sonoro cucharonazo en la nuca.

― ¡Ah! ¡Lucy! Eso duele. ―respondió confortándose el pequeño chichón que quedo en su cabeza.

―Tú lo provocaste, no te hagas el tonto… ―agrego dándole a papá su platillo con el desayuno, que para él era carne acompañada de huevos.

Eran platillos distintos para todos, ya que a mamá le encantaba cocinar según nuestros gustos, por ejemplo, papá comió su carne en salsa de huevos típico cuando se trataba de sus días de patrullaje matutino. Para Aki, waffles cubiertos con mermelada, lógico, considerando que el niño era amante de lo dulce, al igual que yo, solo que para mí era pan danés rellenos de manjar (mis favoritos por cierto) y para la rubia del hogar, pay de limón con merengue italiano.

Nuestra mesa estaba repleta con manjares hechos por nuestra madre una experta cocinera, todo un merito ya que lo aprendió en programas de cocina por TV.

El desayuno transcurrió como siempre, donde papá nos relataba alguna detención en la cual hubiese participado recientemente, y donde lógicamente había sido él el héroe al someter al delincuente, mamá en tanto le reprendía por su actuar temerario, y Aki… pues él solo se ilusionaba con dichos relatos y cada cierto tiempo salía con su frase "de grande quiero ser policía como papá" que obviamente solo hacia palidecer a mamá, porque ella a pesar de casarse con un policía, le tenía miedo al oficio debido al constante peligro al que se enfrentaban los hombres que siguen la justicia.

Yo por mi parte, si eh de ser sincera me alegraba de que papá fuese un policía, me llenaba de orgullo que él poseyera tal sentido de la justicia, pero igualmente sentía lo mismo que mamá cuando le oía relatar uno que otro actuar temerario, pues el hombre se caracterizaba por su actuar imprudente, cuando se enfrentaba al crimen. Pero era por una simple razón, no quería que resultase herido, o aun peor muerto, porque el hecho de perderle era horrible de tan siquiera imaginarlo.

Pero no podíamos hacer mucho, era su trabajo, y él lo amaba y no lo dejaría porque debía limpiar la cuidad del crimen para que así fuese más segura para su familia.

―Bien… la cena estuvo deliciosa Luce, pero ya es hora de que me marche… ―Se levanto de la mesa mientras se acercaba a su esposa para besarla en la mejilla, para nuestra fortuna, estábamos comiendo y no quería verles besarse de manera pervertida.

―Ve con cuidado, nada de hacer cosas imprudentes, quiero que regreses sano y salvo. ―Mamá le respondió con un deje de preocupación, el mismo de todos los días en que el hombre se iba a cumplir su deber.

―Sabes que regresare a salvo… Aki eres el hombre de la casa, te encargo a mis mujeres. ―Revolvió el cabello del pequeño quien le miraba con orgullo.

―Cuídate papi. ―Extendí mis brazos para darle un abraso, que él devolvió al instante.

Finalmente papá se marcho, y el enano yo nos arremetimos a alistarnos para ir a la escuela. Porque de demorarnos más nos arriesgábamos a llegar tarde.

― ¡Rápido Aki!... se hace tarde…

― ¡YA VOY! ¡YA VOY!

El niño no tardo mucho y apareció en la puerta con su uniforme, que por cierto era de la escuela media. Asistía al séptimo grado del Instituto Yousei, al mismo que yo, solo que estábamos en edificios separados, ya que yo cursaba primer año de preparatoria.

― ¡ADIOS MAMÁ! ―Nos despedimos ambos de la rubia que nos veía desde la puerta de la casa.

―Adiós niños… Nashi cuídate mucho… y tu Aki, nada de travesuras…

Sin más nos marchamos, para emprender un nuevo día en nuestra vida escolar. Caminábamos con algo de prisa, pues la hora avanzaba y llegar tarde no era opción, además planeaba encontrarme con mi amiga Elie, y como todas las mañanas irnos juntas a la escuela.

―Nashi… Aki… ―Nos llamo la castaña cuando nos acercábamos al pórtico de su casa.

― Elie… lamento el retraso… el enano tuvo la culpa… como siempre…

― ¡Oye!... ―replico molesto Aki pero solo le ignore.

―No seas mala con él Nashi… ¿Cómo estas pequeño Aki?... ―Se acerco mi amiga al peli rosa quien se sonrojo cuando la chica le acaricio el cabello.

―B-Bien… y que quede claro que la demorosa es ella no yo… ―Se defendió haciendo sonreír a Elie, que luego me dio una mirada de burlesca.

―Tu hermana tiene la cabeza en las nubes… ¿y me pregunto por qué será? ―tanto la castaña como el peli rosa se miraron cómplices con una sonrisa, mofándose de mí.

―P-Por nada… n-no le metas cosas en la cabeza a Aki, que luego se lo cree… a-además debemos irnos, o llegaremos tarde.

Rápidamente comencé a caminar y le deje atrás, porque de quedarme junto a ellos, me exponía a llegar tarde a la escuela, y a un interrogatorio monumental, por parte de mi metiche amiga.

No demoramos mucho en llegar a Yousei, Aki se adentro al edificio de primaria y media, y nosotras al sector de preparatoria. Afortunadamente no llegamos justo a tiempo, pues todos nuestros compañeros se encontraban en el salón, pero el maestro aun no llegaba.

Ingresamos a la velocidad de un rayo, para ubicarnos en nuestros lugares asignados, y que para nuestra fortuna eran continuos.

―Hola chicas… ―Saludo Siegrain, el chico peli azul que estaba sentado en el lugar de atrás de nosotras.

―Hola Siegrain… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué el maestro no está?... ―Pregunto Elie, cuando ambas nos volvimos para verle.

―Al parecer se integrara un alumno nuevo… deduzco que fue a por él…

La explicación del peli azul nos dejo satisfechas, al parecer se debía a la llegada de un nuevo alumno, lo cual no era extraño.

No paso mucho y el maestro Macoa apareció y trajo consigo su clásico libro de clases, lo que decía que la clase de historia seria pesada.

―Chicos… Hoy se integra al salón un nuevo alumno, espero le reciban de manera afectuosa, es nuevo en la ciudad, y acaba de llegar nada mas hoy… ―Anuncio el Sr. Conbolt.

―…Se los dije… ―susurro Siegrain para que solo nosotras le escucháramos.

―Bueno… adelante chico, preséntate… ―Agrego el hombre de cabello purpura, llamando al chico nuevo, quien se adentro al salón.

Era alto, de complexión delgada, pero se notaba algo de musculatura bajo su uniforme. Era rubio, de ojos jade, muy similares a los de Aki―pensé en ese momento―además traía en su oreja un piercing, que aunque siempre considere que eso lo usaban los afeminados, tenía que admitir que a él se le veía muy bien.

―Hola, me llamo… Ryu Austin… espero nos llevemos bien. ―Saludo con una reverencia, a simple vista muy formal.

―Toma asiento Ryu…junto a Siegrain…

El peli azul levanto la mano para indicarle al rubio donde era su lugar. Al divisarlo, el chico camino hacia él. No quería mírale y parecer una acosadora, pero cuando lo tuve junto a mí no pude evitarlo, e inevitablemente nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Él me miro fijamente con sus orbes jade, que solo lograron sonrojarme fuertemente, por lo que tuve que volverme para no tenerle en mi campo visual, así mismo el prosiguió hasta que se sentó junto a Siegrain. Pero eso no me relajaba para nada. ―me tense― al recordar que él estaba tras de mí.

 **...**

 **Hola hola! gracias por llegar hasta aqui, espero le haya gustado el capitulo, es un fic nuevo, y me gustaría saber su impresión, ya saben, si les gusta si le ven algún futuro. Igualmente planeo subir otro capitulo mas no se exactamente cuando pero sera pronto esperenlo si les gusto ;) nos vemos. cuidence Mori Summer los quiere.**


End file.
